Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an existing vehicle light assembly includes a plurality light emitters 90, a lens unit 91 for transmitting lights from the light emitters 90, two cover halves 90 connected to top and bottom sides of the lens unit 91, a mounting seat 93 for mounting the lens unit 91 and the cover halves 92, and a heat dissipation seat 94 for assembly with the mounting seat 93 and the light emitters 90. The mounting seat 93 includes a base wall 931 and a plurality of spaced-apart connection walls 932 projecting forwardly from the base wall 931.
During assembly of the vehicle light assembly, the cover halves 92 are respectively mounted on the top and bottom sides of the lens unit 91 through a plurality of fasteners 95 fastening together the cover halves 92. The mounting seat 93 is secured to a front side of the heat dissipation seat 94 by a plurality of fasteners 96 threaded from front to rear into the mounting seat 93 and the heat dissipation seat 94. Thereafter, the cover halves 92 and the lens unit 91 are disposed into the mounting seat 93, and the connection walls 932 of the mounting seat 93 are welded to the cover halves 92 by laser spot welding. The assembly of the cover halves 92 and the lens unit 91 are therefore firmly mounted on the mounting seat 93.
However, the particular design of the mounting seat 93 leads to a limitation, which requires an extra processing step to couple the mounting seat 93 to the cover halves 92. That is to say, the mounting seat 93 has to be welded to the covers 92 by laser spot welding. The cost of the laser spot welding equipment is high, and the extra processing step is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, the assembling process requires several screwing steps, which are troublesome and time consuming, because the fasteners 95 are needed to fasten together the cover halves 92 and the fasteners 96 are needed to fasten the mounting seat 93 to the heat dissipation seat 94.